Our Promise
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Setiap hari, dihari yang cerah dan tidak mendung. Dia dan aku selalu pergi kesana bersama-sama. Ke pulau kecil diseberang laut yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari desa kami. kami selalu bermain disana...


**Author Note: **One shot! I really like when I seeing Sora and Riku together when they still a kid! They are damnly cuteeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! I was seeing them in KH: BBS trailer! They are so cute!!! Terra was meet Riku dan Sora was sitting alone in the tree them use to be. Axel and Saix also cute when still a kid!! Aw man!! I really love Kingdom Heart series!!

**Our Promise**

Setiap hari, dihari yang cerah dan tidak mendung. Dia dan aku selalu pergi kesana bersama-sama. Ke pulau kecil diseberang laut yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari desa kami.

Desa kami berada ditepi laut dan pulau kecil itu berada ditengah laut. Pulau kecil itu selalu menjadi tempat bermain kami dikala kami mempunyai waktu main. Sebenarnya tempat itu adalah milik kami berdua, tetapi kami tak bisa melarang orang lain untuk pergi kepulau itu karena kami memang tidak berdaya untuk melarang mereka yang hendak kesana…

Hari-hari selalu kami lalui dengan pergi bermain ke pulau kecil itu untuk bermain layaknya anak-anak yang lain. Aku selalu pergi kepulau kecil bersama temanku satu-satunya yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi.

Dia adalah seorang bocah sepertiku, dia memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat tua dan rambutnya spike, dia sangatlah pemalu pada orang asing. Tetapi jika sudah sangat akrab, dia menjadi orang yang menyenangkan, baik dan juga sangatlah ceroboh. Meski begitu, aku sangatlah menyayanginya layaknya adikku sendiri dan aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang merebutnya dariku.

Dia selalu mengandalkanku juga dalam segala hal, seperti menangkap ikan dan memanjat. Tetapi, meski dia selalu mengandalkanku, dia juga tak ingin kalah dariku. Dia juga berusaha menjadi lebih hebat dariku meski akhirnya berakhir dengan kegagalan. Tetapi dia tidak pernah menyerah, karena dia sangat senang berusaha semampunya menjadi yang terbaik.

"Riku! Jangan cepat-cepat jalannya! Aku capek sekali nih!" kata seorang bocah berambut cokelat tua dan spike sambil mengeluh padaku. "Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?" tanyanya.

Aku menghela napas mendengar keluhannya. "Katanya ingin cepat-cepat mencari sesuatu yang baru dihutan ini? Kita tidak akan menemukan sesuatu yang baru jika kau selalu mengeluh lelah dan ingin istirahat sebentar setelah berjalan lebih dari satu jam."

"M…maaf…" katanya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam karena lelah. "Soalnya aku suka sesak nafas jika terlalu lelah…" dia lalu duduk disebuah kayu yang tumbang yang berada disebelahnya. "… aku lelah sekali setelah berjalan dengan cepat secara terus menerus…" dia lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam lagi setelah mengatakannya.

Aku menghela nafas dan sedikit tersenyum. "Ya sudah, kita istirahat beberapa menit saja. Setelah itu kita jalan lagi dengan perlahan. Kau memang terlihat sangat lelah Sora." Kataku sambil memperhatikannya.

"Hm…" Kata bocah berambut cokelat tua dan spike yang bernama Sora. Dia masih menarik nafas dalam-dalam agar oksigen terserap kedalam tubuhnya yang lelah. "H… hey Riku…"

"Hm?" kataku sambil menatapnya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan kita temukan dihutan ini hari ini?" Tanya sambil melirikku dengan penasaran.

"Hm… aku tidak tau, tetapi, yang pasti aku ingin kita menemukan sesuatu yang berharga." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Semoga kita ketemu sesuatu yang berharga hari ini…" katanya sambil berharap juga.

"Masih merasa lelah?" tanyaku.

"Hm…" katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo kita jalan lagi!"

Aku dan Sora melanjutkan perjalan kami menyusuri hutan ini. Hutan ini berada di pulau kecil yang sering kami kunjungi ini. Meski pulau ini disebut pulau kecil, pulau ini sebenarnya tidaklah kecil seperti namanya. Kami pernah meghabiskan satu hari penuh hanya untuk mengitari tepi-tepi pntai dipulau kecil ini.

Setelah puas melewatkan satu hari mengitari pulau kecil ini, dihari beriutnya kami melanjutkan penelusuran kami kedalam hutan dipulau kecil ini. Di dalam hutan ini, kami pernah mendapatkan beberapa benda unik.

Kami pernah mendapatkan sebuah buah yang bentuknya seperti bintang laut, aku dan Sora memutuskan mencoba memakan buah itu bersama dan buah itu terasa manis dan enak. Kami juga menemukan sebuah kalung silver dan ada crown dikalung itu, sekarang kalung itu dipakai oleh Sora. Kami juga pernah bertemu dengan hewan yang belum pernah kami lihat sebelumnya dihutan ini, tetapi hewan itu segera lari karena menyadari kehadiran kami…

"Huuh! Mengapa dari tadi kita tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik sih!" kata Sora mengeluh padaku.

"Apakah kau sudah lelah lagi dan ingin pulang Sora?" tanyaku.

"Lelah sih, tapi aku tak ingin pulang tampa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik hari ini!" katany dengan semangat. "Kau sudah ingin pulang Riku?" dia bertanya balik.

"Kalau kau masih ingin menelusuri hutan ini, aku juga akan terus menelusuri hutan ini juga. Tetapi jika kau memang lelah, lebih baik kita pulang saja Sora…" kataku sambil menatapnya.

"Aku masih kuat berjalan kok! Tak perlu khawatir Riku!" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Maka kamipun terus berjalan menelusuri hutan ini sampai awan mendadak berubah menjadi gelap. Setelah beberapa menit awan menjadi gelap, hujanpun perlahan turun…

"Yah! Hujan turun!" kata Sora dengan nada kecewa.

Aku segera menggenggam tangannya dan menarik berlari kearah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar untuk berteduh agar kami tidak basah. Meski begitu, kami tidak benar-benar terlindung dari hujan karena angin yang sangat kencang membuat hujan itu mengenai kami. Baju kamipun menjadi basah akibat hujan…

Tetapi hujan hanya berlangsung beberapa menit, sehingga kami menjadi tidak khawatir akan kedinginan karena hujan dan juga angin yang berhembus kencang. Meski begitu, awan masih terlihat gelap dan ada kemungkinan bahwa hujan akan turun lagi.

"Mungkin kita harus segera pulang…" kataku sambil menatap kelangit yag diselimuti oleh awan gelap. "…ayo kita lari supaya cepat keluar dari hutan ini dan tidak mengenai hujan yang akan turun lagi." Kataku sambil menggenggam tangan Sora dengan sangat erat.

"Hum!" katanya sambil mengangguk.

Maka kamipun berlari secepat mungkin agar kami segera keluar dari hutan ini sebelum hujan turun lagi.

Ketika kami sudah setengah jalan menuju keluar dari hutan ini, tiba-tiba Sora tergelincir karena genangan air dan mau terjatuh. Aku segera memegang dahan pohon yang kuat yang kebetulan berada disampingku agar dapat menahan beban Sora agar dia tidak terbentur dengan tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada Sora sambil menahan beratnya.

"Y… ya…" katanya sangat terkejut sambil memegang lenganku dengan kuat dan erat. "M…maaf…"katanya sambil membetulkan posisi dia berdiri.

"Ayo kita bergegas." Kataku mengingatkannya.

"Hum…" Katanya sambil mengangguk. "Aku akan lebih berhati-hati…"

Kami segera berlari kembali. Kami berhasil keluar dari hutan ini sebelum hujan, ketika hendak menuju perahu kecil kami, hujan kembali turun beserta angin kencang datang. Saat kami mencoba membawa perahu itu berlayar, ombak yang besar membawa kami kembali ketepi pantai. Meski kami mencoba kembali membawa perahu ini berlayar lagi, kami tetap kembali ke tepi pantai lagi…

"Percuma…" kataku sambil menatap ombak yang kuat. "Ombaknya terlalu kuat, sepertinya kita harus menunggu hujannya berhenti dahulu."

Tiba-tiba Sora bersin beberapa kali, sepertinya hujan membuat dia kedinginan.

"Dingin?" Tanyaku dengan khawatir.

Dia hanya mengangguk sambil memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"… kita harus segera berteduh…"

Aku segera mencari tempat untuk berteduh, aku segera menggenggam tangan Sora dan berlari kearah sebuah gubuk yang tak terlalu jauh dari kami. Aku segera membuka pintu gubuk itu dan kami masuk kedalam untuk berteduh dari hujan yang kuat.

Setelah kami berteduh disana selama beberapa menit, Sora kembali bersin beberapa kali. Sepertinya dia masih kedinginan karena bajunya yang basah karena air hujan. Dia terlihat sedikit menggigil sambil memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Genggaman kami dari tadi tidak lepas karena dia tak ingin melepaskannya, kurasa dia cemas kalau aku akan meninggalkannya…

"Sora, bisakah kau lepaskan genggamanmu? Aku akan keluar untuk mencari kayu yang masih kering untuk membuat api unggun. Sepertinya kau sangat kedinginan…" kataku sambil mengkhawatirkannya.

Sora hanya terdiam dan tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya.

"Sora?" aku sangat bingung mengapa da tak mau melepaskan genggamannya.

"T… tak usah Riku…" katanya sambil menatapku. Tangannya sedikit gemetaran karena kedingin. "…A…a … aku tidak apa-apa, j…jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…"

"Tetapi nanti kau akan sakit Sora, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu kedinginan seperti ini…" kataku tambah cemas.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia lalu menarikku untuk mendekat padanya dan dia lalu menempel padaku. Dia memeluk lenganku dengan erat sambil menyandarkan kepalanya padaku.

"L… lama-lama juga jadi hangat jika kita dekat-dekat…" katanya dengan mata yang tertutup sambil menyandarkan kepalanya padaku. "Aku… tak ingin kau meninggalkanku sendirian disini Riku…" katanya, sepertinya dia mengantuk…

Aku sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya. "Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Sora…" kataku sedikit mengelus kepalanya. "…Asal…"

"Hum?" dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan penasaran.

"Asal…" aku lalu menyentuh pipinya yang dingin. "…Kau juga berjanji padaku kalau kau akan selalu berada disisiku Sora."

"Hum! Aku berjanji kalau aku akan selalu bersamamu asal kau juga berjanji akan selalu berada disisiku Riku!" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Aku janji…" kataku sambil tersenyum juga.

Dia lalu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. "Mari kita berjanji! pinkie swear!"

Aku lalu mengangkat jari kelingkingku dan melingkarkan jari kelingkingku pada jari kelingkingnya.

"Kau dan aku akan selalu bersama dan kita akan selalu menjaga janji kita bersama untuk selamanya sampai kita mati. Tak ada yang boleh mengingkarinnya dan jika ada yang mengingkarinnya akan mendapatkan hukuman!" kataku dan Sora bersama-sama.

_Mungkin, karena janji ini, aku dan Sora selalu bersama. Meski dimasa depan akan ada cobaan yang memberusaha memisahkan kami berdua dan meski kami memang terpisahkan, kami tetap akan bertemu kembali dan menjadi satu lagi._

_Kami tak akan pernah mengingkari janji itu dan kami akan tetap mencoba untuk selalu bersama meski takdir memang tidak mengingin kami bersama._

_Mengapa?_

_Itu karena…_

_kami memang tidak bisa dipisahkan…_

**_End_**

**Author Note:** Yeah! I want to explain a little about Sora necklace, I hear (Just hearing from another author) the crown necklace was from Riku. So, if Kairi giving Sora a lucky charm, then Riku was giving Sora that necklace. That all I want to say…

**Me:** Hah…  
**Sora:** What wrong?  
**Me:** Nothing, it just, you two always making jealous!  
**Sora:** Why?  
**Me:** Nah, just jealous to you two. Don't worry, it was really nothing…  
**Sora:** (Confused)  
**Me and Sora:** Don't forget to review you all.


End file.
